


Bunker

by nsam85



Series: Archie's Lessons [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Takes place right after Archie escapes the prison. Him and Kevin are alone in the bunker hiding, and Archie wants some loving.





	Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to Archie's Private Lessons  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584555  
> Assaulting Archie  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548509  
> Archie's Revenge  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073737

                “That looks bad, Arch.”  I was told.

                “Well,” I groaned as Kevin’s fingers gently traced the outline of the knife wound, “a sharp blade pierced my skin. That’s what happens.”

                Kevin looked at me with concern, as if I might die any moment. Shaking my head, I reached out and patted his forearm affectionately. He gave me a tentative smile. Smirking, my fingers closed around his forearm and I pulled him in. Suddenly his face started to blush as the hand went lower than where my wound was. Sure, I’d just gotten some from Ronnie, but I wasn’t going to pass up a chance at letting someone really work my tool. Besides, being down here in the bunker, I could be as loud as I wanted. Then I remembered something I had heard from Juaquin earlier. Just as his hand was about to touch my soft member, I paused.

                “That reminds me…” I halted, wondering if I should actually call Kevin out on it.

                “What?” my friend asked, reaching forward without any guidance.

                I hesitated, then decided that Juaquin’s claim of being the bottom between him and Kevin didn’t matter, “Nothing, you may continue.” I instructed.

                “Oh, I’m glad I have your permission to help you out after you already initiated that act.” Kevin’s voice oozed sarcasm.

                I bit my lip as his fingers closed around my chubbing cock. Kevin smiled as I leaned back. Widening my legs, I watched as he leaned forward and dug his face into my crotch. I feel his teeth gnawing on the head of my clothed cock. I automatically thrust upward, but there’s no real skin to skin contact that makes it all feel real. But I let him do what he does. His hand reaches up the leg of my shorts and his fingers brush against my thick red hairs. The tips gently glide over my nuts and finally wrap around the base of my dick.

                Kevin smiles with me as his hand rolls down my foreskin. “I love uncut cock.”

                “So I’ve heard.” I let slip, raising an eyebrow.

                Kevin looks worried for a moment, then breaks out in a cocky grin. “Come on…like I was gunna say something that might have indicated that I really wanted you for the longest time.”

                I lean forward and brush our cheeks together before I whisper, “Juaquin said he was the bottom.”

                “You talked with him in there?” Kevin asked me, pulling his head back from my lap.

                My face must’ve looked angry because Kevin suddenly drew away from me, “Where are you going…?” I said, calming my features.

                “What happened?” Kevin asked me.

                “I don’t wanna talk about it…just know that we had. a chance to…connect in more than one way.” I said, a smirk creeping across my lips.

                “If he told you he was the bottom he was lying.” Kevin blushed, then stood up right in front of me.

                I was only in a shirt and gym shorts, which at the moment was pitching a tent. Kevin wore jeans and wifebeater with a button-down shirt over it. It was easy to make out the huge bulge that only a few inches in front of my face. He reached down to undo his belt, fumbling with his fingers. It was clear how much he wanted this.

                Leaning my head closer to him, I mouthed the front of his jeans. Kevin’s hands stilled for a moment. Automatically I tilted my head to the side so I could look up at him. His face flushed; Kevin’s shaky hands finally unhooked his belt completely. The rise and fall of his chest began to pick up tempo.

                Still keeping eye contact, I attempted to maneuver my lips so that I could catch the top of his zipper. But because Kevin’s hard cock tightened his jeans so much, I couldn’t do it. Kevin’s hands still held onto his belt, unmoving. Then he let the belt go. Desperately his fingers darted down and pulled apart the button above the zipper. I grinned and then successfully unzipped him. Wearing no underwear his bare cock sprang free of the confinement.

                I gave his cock a lick while reaching up and clamping down on the waistband of his jeans. In a flash I spun him around, yanking his jeans down just far enough to expose his tight hole. Giving it a lick, I rose. I pulled my cock through my shorts legging and slipped it into his cheeks with my head pressing at the puckered entrance. Leaning in, I pressed my lips against the base of his neck. Turning his head sideways, he gave me a playful look.

                I gave his ass a slap, then plunged my entire length into him with a powerful thrust. Kevin gave a roar, that was both pain and pleasure. The tightness of his channel squeezed my cock in wonderful heat. I shook. Reaching around, I grabbed for his cock. As my fingers wrapped around the base, it seemed bigger than I remembered. But I guess that’s because it had been so long ago that it must have slipped my mind.  Gripping his meat tighter, I pumped him with the same beat of my thrusts. He moaned and leaned his head back.

                “Archie…” he moaned as I gave a particularly hard slam.

                “Right there?” I breathed, trying to aim for the same spot.

                Kevin gave a gasp and nodded as I hit it again. As my thumb pulled away from his length, I felt a much thicker bush than he had last time I had seen it. Slowing, I stood up straight and tried to push his jeans down even further. Giving a grunt, they stopped just above the knee. I brought my other hand around and trailed my fingers down his stomach, while the other hand released his cock and dug into his thick bush. Kevin laughed as I scratched his skin.

                “That’s new.” I commented, rather pleased.

                Kevin shrugged, “I just haven’t felt like trimming lately.”

                Still scratching him, “I like it.” Then adjusted one hand to his hip while the other went back to pumping Kevin’s cock.

                “Your gunna make me cum Arch.” Kevin let out a moan again.

                “That’s the point.” I chuckled, already feeling close myself.

                “Oh shit, dude.” He cried, and I felt hot streaks of his seed paint my hand.

                Biting my lip, I pounded him harder, faster, until I couldn’t hold back anymore.

                “Fuck!” I yelled, my cum erupting inside his hot hole.  

                “Jesus.” Kevin breathed, his body shaking.

                “So good.” I came to a halt, pulling out of him.

                Kevin’s fingers reached back and he pushed them into his seeded hole. A moment later he pulled them out and they disappeared into his wanting mouth. Completely wore out, I flopped onto the cot and gave a deep groan of contentment. Turning to face me, Kevin leaned down and kissed my forehead. Smiling tiredly, I lifted my legs and laid them onto the cot with me. Scooting down, my head rested on my pillow. Leaning further down, Kevin pressed his lips to mine, his hand sliding down my chest and came to a halt on my stomach. His lips curled into a smile but didn’t leave. Finally, I remembered he liked to feel my hard abs. I gave a sigh, then grunted as I made the muscle he loved so much.

                Giving my stomach a friendly pat, he pulled back. I was already falling asleep as I felt his thumb trace my upper lip softly.

 

 

 

 


End file.
